Fate
by SignedSealedWritten
Summary: Set after the first book. A two year old filly named Kai comes to Heartland. She's a rescue. When she is almost healed, a man shows up, claiming that she has been stolen from his breeding farm. Can they trust him?
1. Fate

Chapter One: Fate

**Chapter One: Fate**

**Author's Note: This is my first Heartland fan fiction, so, lets get crackin'! Hopefully, I'll be able to make a youtube video for this, so we'll see… if you haven't already, go check out my other fanfiction! I write some for Maximum Ride and Twilight. Thanks!**

"Amy?" Ty's voice startled Amy, her head flew up from her_ Practical Horseman_ magazine. Ty appeared in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. He held the cordless phone out to her. "It's for you."

She pushed herself off of the bed, taking the phone from Ty. She quickly covered the mouthpiece. "Who?"

Ty just smiled. "I'll be in the barn." He mouthed back, laughing as he shook his head. Amy was puzzled. He had looked … amazed.

"Amy Fleming of Heartland, how may I help you?" She said in a polite, business like voice.

"Hi. This is Timothy Cornwell of _Practical Horseman_." Amy's heart pounded in her chest. "I'm an old friend of Nick Harwell?" Immediately, her heart sped to a pace that could not be healthy.

"Hi." She said slowly, shyly. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually." His voice was friendly and warm. "Mr. Harwell told me about this place. I'm so sorry to hear about your mother."

Amy's heart constricted painfully. "Thanks."

"I'm looking to write an article on Heartland…"

The words made Amy jump about a foot in the air, her hands were shaking, she got chills and her brain spun in circles. She had to take deep breaths. Slowly, she looked at the copy of _Practical Horseman_ that she had been reading. This could be the answer to Heartland's problems!

Since Marion Fleming had died, Heartland had been having financial problems. Paying borders were hard to come by, and Heartland was struggling on its feet. Lou, Amy's older sister, had come to Heartland to help out, and bring some sensibility, as she called it, to Heartland's finances. She wanted her and Grandpa to downsize… majorly. So far, Amy had been able to hold that off. But for how long? They couldn't stay if they went bankrupt. Heartland was barely holding on by a thread and this article could give it what it needed. More borders. More rescues.

"Um, okay. Yes. Sure… uh, what do you need to know?"

He laughed, seeming to sense her nerves. "There are just a couple of things…"

For the next hour, Amy gave the reporter all of the info on Heartland. She told him about how they helped horses with behavioral and emotional problems, using a mix of conventional and alternative medicine. She let him know about join up, and their recent rescuing of a horse named Sugar Foot.

"May I visit the barn? I'd love to take pictures and meet with some of the horses…"

"Yes, of course!" Amy said, enthusiastic. "When can you visit?" She got a piece of paper and a pen off of her bedside table to write it down.

"How does two weeks sound to you?" He asked. It sounded like a long time away, but she figured that he had other work to get done first, and probably wanted to research some of the alternative medicines that she had told him about.

"That sounds great." Amy said, sighing with relief. This was going to solve every problem that they had.

They ended the phone call politely, and Amy collapsed onto her bed, smiling, and in great mood. This was the answer.

Lou appeared in the doorway. "What was that about? A border?" She asked, sounding both wary and hopeful.

Amy smiled. "That was fate. That was the answer to everything we could ask for."

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Review! –gives you a cookie-**


	2. Star

Fate

**Fate**

**Chapter Two: Star**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to rainpaint for reviewing! You get a cookie. –hands you a cookie-

So, with school almost done, I'm gonnna be able to write more. For those waiting on the next chapter of Animal Crackers, its on its way. The Volturi don't seem to want to cooperate.

Amy quickly tugged on dark jeans in place of her blue sweat pants, wrestling her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her riding helmet off her bedside table and bolted down the stairs, quick as lightning.

She'd quickly explained to Lou about this turn of fortune, and she had to admit, Lou had seemed almost as thrilled as Amy herself had. She'd soon exused herself, wanting to go tell Ty as soon as she possibly could.

Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a break after the morning work, as Amy had been doing before the phone call that had changed everything. He gave her a quick smile as she bolted out the door.

The air that met Amy was cool enough, but the hint of a hot summer threatened its crisp edges. It was a feeling, prickling along the back of Amy's neck, that told her the AC would soon be indispensable.

Amy slowed as she neared the bar, drawing deep breaths of her favorite scent in the world, a mix of hay, horses, wood and leather. She let it wrap around her as she entered the barn.

One horse thrust his head out over the stall door, nostrils flaring elegantly. His bright eyes searched Amy, and she laughed, reaching deep into her pockets. She pulled out a peppermint and unwrapped it. The horse happily crunched it. Soon enough, he eyed her again, asking for another.

"Sorry, Star." Amy said, rubbing the showjumper's neck. "You're going home tomorrow, and I don't think Mr. Halliwell will want you greedy."

He snorted, as if to say, _How dare you call me greedy_. She laughed, rubbing his elegant face. Star had made a wonderful transformation- once deadly afraid of trailers, he now showed not even the slightest aversion to them, after being at Heartland for eleven days. Tomorrow, he would be going home.

She felt a pang of sadness. That was the worst part, one of the few hard things about living at Heartland. But, a horse leaving meant a new one could be helped. Thanks to Star's owner, Nick Halliwell, maybe _a lot_ more.

**Author's Note: I'm going to cut off the chapter here, even though I don't want to and its VERY short, but it's the only way, since I wont have time on Monday, and this is saved at school, so the next chapter is kind of like the second part of this chapter. Yeah. Thanks.**


End file.
